


Writer’s Block (Lu Han)

by TheRainRogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, INSPIRATIONAL, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: With a groan of annoyance, you slammed your head onto the wooden desk. The pain that reverberated through your skull meant nothing to you at the current moment. You were sure you would regret it later, but right now you could not care less.What was the object of your obvious frustration?Writers. Block.
Relationships: Lu Han/Reader
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop





	Writer’s Block (Lu Han)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Inspirational ☁
  * **Word Count** : 745 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Luhan ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Exo ☁



* * *

With a groan of annoyance, you slammed your head onto the wooden desk. The pain that reverberated through your skull meant nothing to you at the current moment. You were sure you would regret it later, but right now you could not care less.

What was the object of your obvious frustration?

Writers. Block.

One could call you a baby or say you’re unbelievable, but for a writer, especially someone who loves the art, it’s as bad as being murdered. Seriously, you sit and you stare at a blank sheet of paper for hours on end and yet you are unable to produce a simple paragraph. You long to write something, _anything_ , but your mind just won’t function the way you wish it to.

You used to be such a good writer. You used to be able to come up with an idea and create a wonderful work of art in the form of a one-shot or short story, but now, you’re lucky if you get a one hundred word piece!

It was beyond frustrating.

You could cook up so many brilliant ideas and you have so many wonderful prompts at your disposal, but you just couldn’t seem to take them anywhere.

What was wrong with you? Were you sick? Had you been struck in the head one too many times?

Another groan, exaggerated and loud, passed your lips as you stared at the wall beside you with a sad expression. You tried to think of ways to combat this but you couldn’t seem to think of anything that actually produced a result.

 _‘Maybe if I slam my head enough times, I’ll jolt something lose…’_ , you shook your head, leaning back in the chair. _‘No, if hitting my head was the solution, I’d be a published author by now.’_

A soft knock sounded behind you followed by a melodic voice. “Y/N, are you alright?”

You leaned your head back as far as the chair would allow, blinking blankly at the blonde standing in the doorway of your room. “Luhan…”

He smiled softly before coming farther into the room and sitting on the side of the bed. “What’s wrong? I could hear you groaning all the way in the living room.”

You scoffed. “You make it sound like the living room is five blocks from my room. The apartment ain’t that big, Lulu.”

He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at me. “Smartass,”

“My ass is not smart. If it was, he would be doing the writing instead of my failish brain.”

Recognition flickered in his eyes and he leaned forward with a gentle smile. “So that’s what’s wrong. You still can’t write anything?”

“What’s wrong with me, Lulu?” You mumbled softly, burying your head in your arms. “I’ve been looking at this piece of paper for almost three days and I can’t even get out a single sentence that makes me happy.”

The bed creaked before his warm chest rested against your back, arms wrapped securely around your shoulders. His chin was resting on your shoulder as he spoke softly in your ear. “If writing was easy, the entire world would be publishing books. Can you imagine a world where Kai and Chanyeol are publishing a book a week?”

Your lips twitched but you refused to smile – you were depressed and you just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

“Listen, Y/N. Writing is not something that can be done so easily. It takes time and a lot of effort, along with frustration and, of course, the occasional writer’s block.”

“How do I get over it, though?” You mumbled, sliding your hand onto his arm. “Can I get over it?”

“I believe you can.” He murmured softly. “You just have to keep trying and never give up. As long as you keep trying, you’ll get there eventually.”

“Yeah, when I’m eighty-something.”

He chuckled, pecking your cheek. “It won’t take that long. Just have some patience. It’ll come to you, I promise.”

Your lips twitched again but you couldn’t hold back your smile this time. “Thanks, Lulu. I guess I’ll take a break for a bit and try again later.”

Luhan pulled back, smacking your arm lightly. “That’s my babe! Don’t get frustrated with it, just take a breather and relax!”

With a wide grin, you stood up, letting your hand find his. “You know you have to entertain me now, right?”

“I figured,” he chuckled, bringing the back of your hand to his lips.

* * *


End file.
